Michael de santa
Michael de Santos is...was...is a professional heisted and theif who was partnered once with America’s most wanted, Trevor Phillips. However, he sold his partner up the river by selling him, dead or alive, to the FBI in exchange for protection. However, the robbery at North Yankton will prove to be disastrous as Trevor escaped. Still, the FBI had information on Trevor thanks to Michael and due to the unintended death of their third partner, the FBI switched it so it appeared Michael officially died. So nowadays, Michael lives it up in Los Santos in a beautiful mansion with a darling family and vibrant city life. Though all of that gets old quick with a guy like Michael who is used to dangerous and often risky work. This leads him back into a life of crime despite being in the Witness Protection Program. His actions leads him to form a partnership with Franklin Clinton and, eventually, Trevor Phillips. Michael de Santa uses a variety of melee and ranged attacks with having both a good close combat and ranged gameplay. Due to the nature of some of his attacks, he tends to have more longer attack frames which gives him a good range with disjointed hitboxes. He also has some unique attacks that allows him to zone such as his explosives and Jerry Can. The former is great at setting up traps and obstructing opponents movements. He also can heal himself through his down special, First Aid Kit, which helps with Michael‘s survivability. In terms of stats, while he is roughly the same size as characters such as Ike and Snake, hs isn’t a heavy weight nor does he deal heavy damage. Despite this, he doesn’t have impressive speed and can be rather sluggish at times - especially transitioning between the dash and run. His jumps are also left to be desired but he does have a decent aerial game. Michael’s best strength lies in his melee/close-combat mix-up game, unique properties of his attacks, his zoning and trapping abilities, and the ability to switch up his tactics when the situation calls for it. However, perhaps the biggest strength Michael has is his Star Wanted Level. He originally starts off at Zero Stars but also deals damage and KO’s opponents, he can “upgrade” to a numbered Star. Upgrading has its benefits but also consequences. Upgrading to a star gives him and increase in attack power, blast range, hit box stun, launch resistance, and more. Is also helps increase his speed. However, it also decreases the effectiveness of his First Aid Kit special, gives him more “noreity” which slightly expands his hurtbox, and even make shim shine more brightly which makes him a bigger target. When he reaches a level 3 and more, these effects are more pronounced and, in addition, he ends up taking double damage but has further increase damage output. The Wanted Star gimmick emulates the Wanted feature found in GTA games. Even though they are seen negatively, they are still a focal point and something that players tend to enjoy getting himself into. Developers wanted to incorporate both the positive and negatives aspects. Micheal’s opponents are characters who have something worth stealing from whether it’s treasure, riches, or more. Much like the downloadable characters, Lloyd can be unlocked in the World of Light after awakening ten fighters. The “Lloyd Arc” consists of fighting Spirit Battles representing each Summon Spirit and then |-|Moveset= |-|Misc. Info= |-|Palette Swap= |-|Trailer=[[File: |}